Derek Bryce
}}| |border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;}}" | Derek Bryce |- align="center" colspan="4" style="background-color:#ffffff; border-top:solid 1px #ccd2d9; border-bottom:solid 1px #ccd2d9;" - |- colspan="1" Born colspan="3" December 28, 284AP Nordhoëk, Westria - |- colspan="1" Achievements colspan="3" 301AP Formula Daentzel Champion 302AP Deuco Oval Stocks Champion - |- colspan="1" Racing Series colspan="3" RZOEAZ - |- colspan="1" Car no., team colspan="3" No. 74 (Longerath Motorsports) - |- colspan="1" 316AP Pts Pos colspan="3" 94th of 113 - |- colspan="1" Best Pts Finish colspan="3" 25th (312AP) - |- colspan="1" Last Race colspan="3" 316AP ChenTV 300 - |- colspan="1" First Win colspan="3" None - |- colspan="1" Last Win colspan="3" None - |- colspan="1" Starts colspan="3" 106 - |- colspan="1" Wins colspan="3" 0 - |- colspan="1" Top-5s colspan="3" 15 - |- colspan="1" Top-10s colspan="3" 30 - |- colspan="1" Poles colspan="3" 2 - |- |} Derek Brynn Bryce (born December 27, 284AP) is a Westrian race car driver in the RZOEAZ. He most recently drove the No. 74 Boothroyd Veron for Longerath Motorsports. He resides in a home of his own choosing - though not his own making - when he's not at the track. When he's at the track, well, that's what he has his kickin' luxury motor home for, right? A real jet-setter, Bryce's marital and paternal status remains a mystery to his scores of adoring fans across Vexillium. Early Life Derek Bryce has been a racer as far back as he can remember, joining the RZOEAZ in 303AP as the youngest rookie in the history of the sport up to that time. He cut his teeth in his early teens, though, on regional circuits in the Greater Burovian Realm, winning the Formula Daentzel Championship in 301AP and following it up by winning 12 of 18 races on his way to claiming the 302AP Deuco Oval Stocks Championship. With a championship racing pedigree behind him, Bryce was one of the most sought-after drivers in the 303AP RZOEAZ Rookie of the Year class. RZOEAZ Career 303AP Season Almost as successful as his rookie teammate Anson Duskefly, Westrian rookie Derek Bryce finished just a single place behind him in the points standings. Bryce, the youngest rookie in RZOEAZ history, lived up to his billing, starting 16 races and racking up six Top-10 finishes on his way to a 54th place overall finish. Even money says he'll return to the No. 69 Saqlain in 304AP. 304AP Season 305AP Season 312AP Season 313AP Season 314AP Season 315AP Season After a roller coaster ride of seasons after the RZOEAZ hiatus, Bryce was unable to find a full-time ride for 315AP. His one and only start during the season was as a substitute for Eastern Zartania's Ransome Trevern in the Carl Sithz Racing No. 01 Klagstein when the latter was injured. Bryce managed a respectable Top-20 finish, but it's unclear if that would be enough to earn him a full-time job again in 316AP. 316AP Season Bryce had a truly lackluster season in 316AP, qualifying for 21 races over the 33-week "regular season" but notching only four Top-10 finishes in those 21 starts. The result was not only failure to make the Chase for the Crown Cup, but a 94th place points finish that ended Bryce's hopes of staying with a team for more than a single season and marked the worst points finish in a full-time season for the once-touted Westrian. Career Stats Category:RZOEAZ Category:Motor Racing Category:People Category:Westria